


Before the Final Curtain Falls

by deeplyshallow



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/pseuds/deeplyshallow
Summary: He waves the deaths of six mostly innocent characters aside for, she chooses to assume, the sake of intellectual debate.





	

It’s their first real date since that time he bought her slushy at the 7/11 – she figures drunk sex, attending her best friend/enemy’s funeral, oh yeah, and accidently killing said friend/enemy don’t really count.

God, they’re in desperate need of a proper date.

So she’s taken him along to a local performance of Romeo and Juliet, secretly pleased that she finally has a boyfriend who actually knows what literature is.

It’s an amateur in ever definition of that word. Romeo keeps overacting, Juliet can clearly barely stand to be near him, Tybalt keeps forgetting his lines and Mercutio is very obviously played by a girl as they clearly didn’t have enough male actors to fill the cast. She wants nothing more than to giggle at the awfulness of the whole production and preferably use the darkness of the theatre to fool around a bit but JD hasn’t taken his eyes from the stage. She’d think he’d never seen it before, if he didn’t keep mouthing along during his favourite bits, and clasping her hand tightly whenever a dramatic scene is about to occur.

When, at long last, it ends (JD’s claps are by far the loudest). He drives them both to the 7/11 and gets out to buy them both a slushy.

When he returns he’s still grinning widely, “Well I don’t understand why people class that play as a tragedy.”

She’s not really sure what to say to that, “Um, all the deaths perhaps?”

He waves the deaths of six mostly innocent characters aside for, she chooses to assume, the sake of intellectual debate, “Victories always have losses. They still won. Two young lovers, challenged the ideals they were raised on and, through their love, destroyed them and made the world better for all involved.”

Veronica thinks of her own analysis of the play (she’s a senior, she’s written at least three essays on it in the last few years), she’s always seen it as a play about the stupidity of young love – of Romeo going from one infatuation to another in the course of a day, of Juliet agreeing to commit to him while barely knowing anything about him, of the needless violence because no one stops to calm down or think and the fact that both lovers end up dead because Romeo’s overzealous passion means he never fucking listens to Juliet. 

She opens her mouth to tell him all this, but when she turns to challenge him she sees something flash in his eyes that makes the words die on her lips. She gets an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

A second later and she’s sure she imagined it, the slushy in his hand long forgotten, he’s looking at her like she’s the only thing that matters in the world. He grabs her by the lapels of her blazer and pulls her fiercely into a kiss.

Veronica tells her brain to shut up.


End file.
